The lost Draglet of Wings Of Fire (Summary for father)
by kittenpartyos
Summary: A regular female nightwing a regular male nightwing What could go wrong? The egg definitely did (This is a short for a future fanfic to give some backstory)


In a distant Land, a female nightwing looked upon the unmoving form of her newborn Egg and refused to see what the Carer saw. This was her egg. She had brought him forth in agony, and now the egg was cracked.

"You may leave i will care for the egg"

"But he is dead!" said the midwife.

"No," his mother lied. "I felt him Move just now." She moved the egg a bit with her tail "There, do you see?"

The egg never did move. But his father, who was handy with all things mechanical, refused to admit the failure of his mate.

It had only been 6 moons, The female never gave up . The egg was not showing any signs of spoiling, Though egg was strange to look upon. It was the right size, but the rest of it was unnatural in color and dry as a stick.

Soon The egg hatched, The draglet was a array of colors despite his mother and father being pure black as a normal nightwing should.

His voice was like the rasping of dry leaves. Because it was so hard to hear him, the teacher made all the other students hold their breaths when he gave an answer. She called on him often, and he was always right.

Naturally, the other droplets despised him. The bullies sometimes waited for him after flying lessons, but beating him, even with sticks, did him no harm. He wouldn't even cry out.

One windy day, the bullies got a large curly vine, and after school, they held the draglet on the ground with his arms out so that he took the shape of a cross. They ran a stick in through his left wing and out through the right. They stretched his tail to his arms, then tied everything in place, fastened the vine to a tree, and let him fall. To their delight, the draglet made an excellent red flow in the river. It only added to their pleasure to see that the draglet was crying his eyes out.

When they were bored with watching the draglet hang, they cut the vine. The draglet quickly flew off after dislodging the sticks from his wings

The sun set, and the draglet rode the wind. The moon rose and by its glow he saw the fields and forests drifting by. He saw mountain ranges pass beneath him, and rivers. At last the winds gentled, then ceased, and he glided down to the ground in a strange land. The ground was bare. The moon and stars had vanished from the sky. The air seemed gray and shrouded. The draglet leaned to one side and shook himself until the dried blood and dirt fell from his scales. Hour after longer hour, there was only the same grayness. So he began to wander.

He encountered a old dragon who looked like a skywing but with many scars and leathery limbs. "Where am I?" the draglet asked.

The strange dragon looked at the grayness all around. "Where?" the dragon said. His voice, sounded like the whisper of leaves stirring.

A woman emerged from the grayness. "This!" she rasped, touching the thin string around the Draglets neck that held a single pearl. "I remember something like this!" She tugged on the draglets necklace. "I had a thing like this!"

"A necklace?" said the dead boy.

"Necklace!" the woman cried. "That's what it is called!"

More scared dragons came out of the grayness. They crowded close to see the strange draglet who wore the necklace . Now the Draglet knew where he was. "This is the land of the outcasts."

"Why do you get to have a necklace?" asked a female IceWing. "We came here with nothing!

"Iv'e spent six years among the clans."

"Six years!" said one of them a younger mudWing. "And you have only just now come to us?"

"Did you know my wife?" asked a fellow nightWing. "Is she still among them?"

"Give me news of my son!"

"What about my sister?"

The outcasts crowded closer.

The draglet said, "What is your sister's name?" But the outcasts could not remember the names of their loved ones given to their years of being here,

"Well," said the dead boy, "in the jungle where I was born, there was a female who refused to mate again. Maybe she was your mate. I knew a boy whose mother had died, and an old woman who might have been your sister."

"Are you going back?"

"Of course not," said another outcast. "No one ever goes back."

"I think I might," the draglet said. He explained about his flying. "When next the wind blows..."

"The wind never blows here," said a man newly outcasted

"Then you could run up the mountain!."

"Would that work?"

"Take a message to my Mate please tell her that I miss her!"

"Let my sister know I haven't forgotten her!"

"Say to my lover that I love him still!"

They gave him their messages, not knowing whether or not their loved ones were long dead. Indeed, Still, he memorized them all. Running as fast as His legs could manage, He climbed and the draglet flew back into the sky,

He glided a long time in the gray stillness until at last a puff of wind blew him higher, Then a breath of wind took him higher, Soon a gust of wind carried him up above the grayness to where he could see the moon and the stars. Below he saw moonlight reflected in the ocean. In the distance rose mountain peaks. The draglet came to earth in a little village of the RainWings. He knew no one here, but he went to the first carved tree he came to. A Female is who answered, he said, "A message from the outcasts," and gave her one of the messages. The woman wept, and gave him a message in return.

Tree by Tree, he delivered the messages. Tree by Tree, he collected messages for the outcasts. In the morning, he found some wings to fly upon, So he could carry these new messages back to the Outcasts.

So it has been ever since. On any night, head full of messages, he may came upon any home to remind someone — to remind you of an endless cycle called love.

The draglet was later rewarded with a overdue name WindCarrer.


End file.
